A power supply is a device that receives an input signal (i.e., a voltage source, a current source, a voltage rail, etc.), converts the input signal into an output signal (i.e., a voltage output, a current output, a voltage rail, etc.) having desired characteristics, and outputs the output signal. For example, a personal computer may include a power supply that receives a 120 volt alternating current signal and outputs a 12 volt direct current signal. One type of power supply uses a feedback control system that adjusts the power supply based on the output of the power supply to ensure that the output meets the desired characteristics. For example, if the desired output of the power supply is 12 volts and the power supply is currently outputting a signal that is 12.5 volts, the feedback control system may adjust the power supply to reduce the output to the desired 12 volts.
One example system for implementing a feedback control system is a digital control system. A digital control system is a control system in which digital circuitry (e.g., a digital signal processor) completes the feedback loop of the feedback control system. The digital circuitry receives one or more signals of the power supply (e.g., the output of the power supply) and controls the power supply to cause the power supply to output a signal having desired characteristics. The digital control system may receive control instructions from a workstation, such as a personal computer, that control the operation of the power supply. For example, the workstation may send control instructions that specify the desired characteristics of the output signal of the power supply.